


Match Made In Heaven

by Stormsong



Series: The Winchester Flock [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha Lucifer (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Castiel (Supernatural), Chuck Shurley is God, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Multi, No Apocalypse, Omega Michael (Supernatural), Omega Sam, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Polygamy, Scents & Smells, Soul Bond, a smidgen of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormsong/pseuds/Stormsong
Summary: Sam is tired of having nothing but failed human relationships, but he’s not sure that he’s ready for pups, and that’s what will happen, eventually, if he adds his profile to the Angel Matchmaking pool.Dean wasn’t sure what was missing from his life. He had good friends, a good job, a brother he would do anything for, and any beta or omega could want. For some reason when Sam signed up for the Angel Matchmaking thing Dean decided that he couldn’t let his omega brother do it alone. He wasn’t expecting to get a mate out of it, let alone two?!





	1. Chapter 1

It was a year since Sam had seen and been with Ruby, and he’s happy about that, but for his brother’s sake. There was no part of Sam that wanted Dean to kill someone on his behalf. He shuddered just at the thought of those days, a year ago, that Sam spent shadowing his alpha brother because he was terrified that Ruby would find him and finish what she had started when Sam had tried to leave her. Those days had been the worst in his life since presenting as an omega.

Sam had never felt bad about being an omega. His designation had never made him feel weak or useless. Not until he tried to leave Ruby and she… Had not taken kindly to that idea.

At six foot four, with broad shoulders, Sam was not a weak and helpless omega. Even under the influence of drugs, Demon’s Blood, that enhanced his natural strength Ruby had managed to beat him unconscious. The only explanation to that that Sam had was that the female alpha must have been taking the drug in higher doses and for far longer than Sam had known her.

Now, all Sam wanted to do was move on with his life.

The only reason he was even dredging up the memories was because they were the main reason for today’s decision.

Sam had decided to give his profile to Cupid’s Arrow. An angel matchmaking service. Cupid’s Arrow was the best there was at matching angels and humans together. And Sam had decided that his relationships with other humans had only lead to disaster. Ruby only being the most extreme.

The only down side that Sam could come up with was that angels only mated with humans to procreate. It was the only way that angels  _ could. _

Sam wasn’t sure if he was ready for pups just yet. ...but maybe he didn’t have to bare any as soon as he was matched with an angel mate? He really wanted to get to know the angel first.

“Are we going to do this or not, Sammy? This was your idea after all.” 

Dean’s voice snapped Sam out of his thoughts.

When the omega focused on his surroundings he was shocked to see that they were already parked outside of the red, pink, and white trimmed building.

Dean’s voice and words were uncharacteristically gentle when he said, “You know, you don’t have to do this.”

Sam sighed, but not out of aggravation. They’ve talked the topic to death and then beat it some more. “I know, Dean. I don’t have to, but I really do want to.” He turned to his brother with a lopsided smile that Sam only felt. “I might not even get matched up with anyone, but at least I’d know that I tried something different.” Then his half smile turned into a smirk. “You know, Dean, you don’t have to do this.”

Dean chuckled, “Yeah, I know, bitch, but I can’t let my baby bro do this alone.”

“Jerk,” Sam’s smile was real as he opened the car door.

“Hey.”

Sam paused getting out and turned enough to see Dean.

His older brother mirrored Sam’s own words back with a shrug, “Besides, I might not even get matched with anyone.”

Sam snorted. It was more likely that his charismatic older alpha brother would get a match than Sam would himself.

 

* * *

 

To say that Sam and Dean were taken aback by Cupid would be an understatement. Another was: that the angel was a happy, cheerful, being. Or that he was dressed. No, that last one was an overstatement.

Cupid was a tall, about the same height as Dean, and bit pudgy, dressed in only a loincloth (thank God for that much), and way too friendly for the brothers’ comfort. Pretty much Cupid was the adult version of every rendition humans had ever come up with.

Apparently humans had gotten a few things right when it came to angels. But only a few. The rest were easily corrected now that angels walked among men every day.

It was gossiped that the Heavenly Host only came to Earth now to procreate. The rumor didn’t appear to be wrong. 

However, some humans didn’t take kindly to that idea. Even though there weren’t many protesters these days (the kind with signs and shouted phrases), some protesters still tried to get into the matchmaking services to harm any and all they could from the inside.

So now humans had to meet with Cupid first.

But instead of the interview the brothers expected they sat in front of the angel while he smiled and murmured to himself.

After a few minutes Cupid clapped his hands together and proclaimed with a grin, “Alright! I believe I know who will be the perfect for you both! Of course, you’ll get to mingle with the others, too. There are always connections I don’t always see. Which comes in handy with how angels really aren’t meant to live without a flock. And seeing how some of my more powerful siblings...well…” Cupid’s attention focused on Sam. “When the time comes and you and your mate, or mates, decide it’s time for pups, or fledglings, you’ll need pack mates or flock mates beside you to help you through the pregnancy.”

Sam blinked.  _ What? _ The omega wanted to ask what all that was supposed to mean. Talking about information dumping.

But Cupid wasn’t done.

“I don’t think that will be a problem though,” the angel proclaimed cheerfully. “You and Dean seem very close. I imagine your packs, or flocks, or whatever you choose to call it, will stay close to one another. Which, like I already said, is really good. Carrying the child of an angel isn’t always easy.” Cupid’s grin finally slipped a little and Sam didn’t like that at all. There was a sadness there, even in the angel’s eyes. But it was back to normal in an instant; like the bad thing had been forgotten.

“None of that is here or now, of course. First you need to decide if you want to be with your angels, and they know they need to do things at your pace. After all, they have all of eternity, and you don’t.” The words were a little less cheerful and a bit more pragmatic. Like before, though, the full watt smile was back before anyone could blink.

Finally the brothers had a chance to speak. To ask questions.

It was Dean who spoke up and asked for them both, “Why do you keep saying ‘packs’ and ‘flocks’ and ‘mates’? Like, as in, more than one. Like,” Dean gestured to himself and Sam, “we’d have more than one or would live with a bunch of people? ‘Cause I gotta tell ya, dude, we, being human and all, don’t live in packs. I don’t think anyone's done that for...years...or something.”

“More like nearly a century, Dean,” Sam told his brother trying not to smirk.

“Yeah, well, point still stands.”

Cupid told them, smiling gently, “You’ll have to talk that over with your prospective mates. But I can tell you that if you choose to have more than one mate, whoever you choose, only the omega or alpha mate needs to give you the claiming bite. If you choose a second or third mate it could be a soul bond instead.”

“What’s the difference?” Sam asked for clarification.

“The claiming bite, even with humans, is reserved for those you want to mate to for the rest of your life, and likely the one you would have pups with.”

Sam nodded to indicate that he was following the logic.

“Well,” Cupid continued, “with angels you can have a mate that you don’t intend to have a sexual relationship with, but wish to be by your side for the rest of your life.”

Dean snorted, “That puts a new meaning into ‘life partner.’”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was brought to you with the help of boringlittlehumanbrains (as I know them on Tumblr).

Dean was wondering what Sam had gotten them into.

For one thing none of it was what he thought it would be like. Not that Dean had a single clue what he  _ thought _ it would be like when he agreed to do the human/angel matchmaking thing with his little brother.

A bunch of people mingling in what amounted to a hotel lounge bar? Yeah, not at all what he imagined.

Dean was leaning against the bar sipping whisky, because why not? and watching everyone chatting with each other. They’d been there fifteen minutes and he was bored.

It might have to do that after walking into the room everyone had turned to watch them enter, noses twitching to catch their scent, and going back to their conversations. For the most part. A few people had come over seeking Sam’s attention, but it was obvious right away that was only because he was one of the few omegas in the room. Human  _ or _ angel.

Most of the beings in the room seemed to be alphas and betas. How were the angels supposed to be making any mate matchings without equal numbers?

Speaking of the angels. It was hard to tell them apart from the humans in the room.

Except that angels, apparently, had a distinct bird-like scent. Not that they all smelled like birds, ‘cause they didn’t, but when an angel came near, or walked passed, Dean could smell something about them that reminded him of birds. Like in the way a carnal and a crow both smelled like ‘bird’, but at the same time like a different kind of bird. Angels smelled bird-like. It was...odd, but not unpleasant.

With one eye on Sam, who looked as bored as Dean was, he threw back the rest of his drink and waved at the bartender for another.

Dean picked up the refilled drink and wondered if he should drag Sam out of there. Nothing seemed to be happening. No sudden sparks of interest, no butterflies in the stomach, or really any of that mushy stuff that Hallmark tries to sell you for Valentine's Day or other Cupid lovey dovey tropes. Really, it was looking like the whole thing was a bust.

“This shindig is seriously lacking in hot chicks. Especially of the alpha variety.”

Dean set the glass down and turned to his left.

The redheaded female omega was the first to start a conversation with him since his arrival. Very few of the angels seemed interested in actually talking to any of the human, as far as he could figure, and all the humans were there to get with the angels….

He gave the young woman a quick glance. She was cute, but not really his type; and by her own words Dean wasn’t her’s either.

“You had me at ‘hot chicks’,” Dean finally replied.

The redhead grinned at him before turning to the room and gestured with her chin at woman sporting a tight bun and a pantsuit. “I’ve been coming to this thing for a few weeks and I’ve gotten to know a few of these feather dusters. That one right there, hot like Captain Janeway, but doesn’t have Janeway’s charm.” The redhead gave him side eyes. “And if I were you I’d totes stay away from that one altogether. She gives sticks-in-the-mud a bad rep and a Vulcan would be friendlier than her. Now, Hannah, the brunette in the corner, she’s Deanna Troi, but doesn’t smile nearly as much.”

“She doesn’t look much like Deanna to me,” Dean told her dryly. The mousy woman in the corner the redhead had indicated really didn’t look anything like the actress that played the character from  _ Next Generation _ .

Redhead snorted. “No, Marina Sirtis is sooo much hotter.”

Dean nodded at that. “Yeah.” Though it was hard to tell past the stuffy looking suit.

The redhead stuck a hand out. “I’m Charlie bee-tee-dubs.”

“Dean,” he shook her hand with a smile. “So who’s your type?”

“Honestly? If Uhura walked in that door I’d be all over that in a hot sec!”

“Original or remake?”

“Original, of course!”

“Charlie, I think we just became friends,” Dean grinned at the omega.

“I think we did, Dean.”

 

* * *

 

“C’mon, Raphie! Please!” Gabriel was nearly, only nearly begging his older sister to come with them. Gabe didn’t beg. But he did really want Raphael to come with them. “It won’t hurt to make an appearance, ya know. Luci’s coming, and  _ he’s _ not out to find a mate.” Gabe paused, then added. “Not like Mikey and I am, at least.”

Raph looked at him, analized him, with half lowered lids.

Her voice was sure when she said, “You’re not going to stop pestering me unless I agree to go.”

Gabe grinned. He had her now.

“Alright. But let it be known that if anything should happen it’s on your head. I won’t tolerate fools. Especially those of Father’s creation.”

Gabe’s grin got wider. “And if you find a fool you  _ can _ tolerate?”

His sister glared at him, but it did nothing to diminish his grin.

 

* * *

 

It is said that a beta’s nose is duller than that of an alpha’s or an omega’s. That might even be true.

Castiel didn’t need his nose to know that the tall alpha and the even taller omega that walked into the room together were brothers.

The pair drew his, and everyone else’s attention, true, as soon as they walked through the doors. But Castiel was drawn to them both whereas most of the others were drawn to the omega simply for being an omega with a group that had few amongst their numbers.

The angel could tell right away that even as they parted company that the alpha and the omega were close in a way most wouldn’t understand. Even as the two mingled with the others in their own way Castiel noted that both brothers kept aware of the other like they were part of a whole.

The angel had seen that sort of close bond in soulmates (mostly), very close family “(rarely), and his own eldest siblings, the archangels.

As Cupid told him, Castiel actually wanted to ‘socialize’ with the brothers, and ‘get to know’ them both. He that, maybe, he could have a profound bond with the alpha if he could figure out a way to start a conversation with the man, but he also had a feeling that he could be good good friends with the omega.

It was fifteen minutes since the brothers’ arrival when Castiel decided that he would just walk up to the alpha and strike up a conversation. As soon as he began moving in that direction a female omega sat on the bar stool beside the alpha and Castiel watched as they struck up an animated conversation. The angel didn’t care for the disappointment that surfaced at that. After all, the whole point of the mingling was to find potential mates more naturally than simply being matched up.

A small voice tried to tell him that the woman was human and the  _ other _ point of where they all were was for angels to find mates. Castiel shoved that small voice away as he redirected his steps towards the tall omega that looked rather bored as he talked to one of Castiel’s many brothers.

As he got closer it became clear that Metatron was the one talking...and not letting the omega get word in.

Before Castiel could so much decide on the best strategy about getting the Scribe to leave he was opening his mouth to say, “Metatron, Balthazar told me that a monkey with a chisel could take down Father’s Word better than you can.”

In a near instant the shorter angel was out of his seat and striding across the room to where Balthazar was clearly enjoying the attention of three women. Castiel would need to apologize to his friend later.

The omega chucked softly as Castiel took the newly vacated seat.

“Dude, I dunno if I should feel bad for whoever Balthazar is or thank you.”

The angel told him, “I only told the truth, but neglected to tell Metatron  _ when _ Balthazar told me that. As it is,” Castiel glanced over to his two brothers in question and back to the omega, “I’m likely going to owe Balthazar a favor on top of an apology for ruining his good time.”

The omega laughed heartily at that.

Castiel waited till the omega had calmed down enough, then extended a hand. “I believe this is where it is the custom to introduce one’s self. My name is Castiel.”

The omega grinned, took the angel’s hand, shook it, and replied, “Yeah. I’m Sam Winchester. It’s nice to meet you.”

“And I’m Dean,” a low, almost threatening, voice interjected. The angel looked up to see green eyes, freckles, and kissable lips. A face that looked like it was ready for murder. “His protective, alpha, older brother.”

Castiel wasn’t surprised at the brother’s arrival. As quietly as the man could move his angelic hearing had still picked up the sound.

“Dean!” Sam hissed. “Sit down and stop posturing!”

The alpha sat. “I just want to make sure he knows that if he were to do something to you he won’t live to regret it.”

“Dude! We were only talking! Besides! He’s the one that got rid of the other,  _ annoying _ guy.” The emphasis on annoying was clearly directed at Dean.

“Yeah, well, it’s not his job.”

“I wanted to.” Castiel interjected this time. Sam gave his older brother a look. One that had Dean responding with one of his own. It was confirmation to Castiel just how close the brothers were.

“So…” Sam began hesitantly. “What brings you here?”

“Likely much the same as you. I came to be matched to a mate by Cupid and ended up ‘mingling’,” Castiel brought up both hands for air quotes before lowering them again.

Dean muttered, “Dude, air quotes? Really?” under his breath. The angel ignored it since he was, quite likely, not meant to hear it.

Sam winced. “Yeah. He even said he had someone in mind for each of us,” the omega gestured to himself and his brother, “but then told us we needed to mingle.”

Dean snorted. “Yeah. Something about connections and packs and flocks. Whatever.” The look on the alpha’s face was clearly a dismissing one of the idea.

“It’s not an unfounded idea,” the angel tried to reassure the brothers. “An omega carrying an angel’s child does need close family and friends around to help during the pregnancy. Even more so if they were to mate with an upper class of angel.”

“Yeah…” Sam’s agreed slowly. “Cupid did say something like that.”

“What does that even mean. The dude in the loincloth was kinda vague about some of the details.” There was annoyance in the alpha’s tone and scent.

“Even at ‘normal levels’,” insert air quotes, “The grace of an angel and the soul of a human doesn’t mix well together when coming together to create fledglings. It’s always best to keep the omega surrounded by loved ones.” Castiel would have continued on with his explanation if he hadn’t been interrupted.

“Whoa there, Cassie, no need in scaring off the natives.” Balthazar placed himself in the empty seat between Castiel and Dean. Once the other angel was fully comfortable, arms over the armrests, legs crossed at the knees, Balthazar glared at Castiel. “Speaking of scaring people off, did you really have to send Metatron my way?” He looked the brothers over. “Which of you was the damsel in distress?”

Dean growled, “Watch who you’re calling damsel!”

Sam sighed and raised an embarrassed hand.

“Apologies, brother,” Castiel offered, “I figured you could handle him easily.”

Balthazar snorted to show his disdain for Metatron. “It’ll be a cold day in Hell the day that I can’t.”

Before anyone could reply to that or turn the conversation back to it’s original topic the double doors at the entrance to the lounge swung open as if on their own, drawing every eye; like it was likely supposed to.

Castiel could feel the power that was used to open the doors in such a dramatic way. His eldest siblings had arrived.

* * *

 

 

Sam was never so grateful for choosing the chair that faced the doors as he was at that moment.

Barely a moment after the doors swung open of their own accord four beings, three men and a woman, strutted through the doorway like they were the most powerful beings on Earth and were used to the attention.  _ Akin to rockstars taking a stage _ , Sam supposed.

By the low, “Archangels,” from either Castiel, or the one that had to be Balthazar, the four were indeed the most powerful beings on Earth.

The omega couldn’t take his eyes off of them, much less get his mouth to work, so he was grateful for when his brother asked, “Who the-?”

“Michael and Lucifer are in front, and Raphael and Gabriel are behind them,” Castiel supplied the answer.

Names were helpful, but Sam still couldn’t tell them apart.

Thankfully Balthazar filled in with sigh, “Cassie, leave it to you to leave out the best parts. The brunet omega is Michael. The blue-eyed blond alpha is Lucifer. The dark-skinned lovely is Raphael, also an alpha. The last, but not least, is Gabriel. Also an alpha.”

With the new information Sam could now tell that it was Michael who was scanning the occupants of the room, Lucifer who headed straight for the bar, Raphael who looked completely and utterly bored, and…

Gabriel was the one sniffing the air with such obviousness that anyone could tell that he’d found a scent he liked. It brought a whole new meaning to following one’s nose.

And that nose was headed straight for Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten points to whoever can correctly guess which angel I'm comparing Captain Janeway to. If no one can..well...she'll be revealed in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphas, omegas, and a beta, oh my! And the reactions they have on Sam and Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....only the beginning of this chapter happened like I pictured it. The rest....It caught me completely by surprise, but I like it so it stays. But that means that the part that I HAD had planned for this chapter waits until the next one.

Sam had a lap full of alpha and didn’t know what to do with it. If he should wrap his arms around the shorter man - angel, or dump him on the floor. Even as his mind debated the situation Sam’s baser instincts took over.

The omega wrapped his arms around the alpha and held him tight.

It should have felt odd to hold the alpha like it was the  _ alpha _ that was seeking comfort, but it  _ felt _ right. It felt more like  _ Sam _ was the one being comforted, protected.

Gabriel rubbed his face in Sam’s neck and Sam melted into the chair, tightening his arms on the other to make sure the alpha stayed in his lap. Not even  _ Dean _ scent marked Sam like that anymore. Not in a real long time.

If the sense of comfort, protection, and general rightness of the alpha angel in his arms hadn’t been enough for the omega to understand that this might have been what Cupid had meant by connections, then the alpha’s scent would have convinced him. Spring wind, petrichor, and fresh cut grass never smelled so much like home as it did coming off of the archangel.

And wasn’t that something.

No one had ever smell of home to the omega other than Dean. Even their father didn’t smell much in the way of home. Family, yes. Home? Not so much. And Sam didn’t even know what their mother smelled like, being only six months old when she died and all.

But Gabriel smelled of home of a different sort. Something the omega wasn’t sure he was ready to put a name to.

 

 

* * *

 

Dean was itching to pull the alpha angel off of Sam.

But he’d been stopped before he could so much as  _ try _ to get up off his seat. The  _ beta _ angel he and Sam had been talking to had put a hand on his knee and shook his head.

_ Don’t _ , that gestured had said.

Dean had narrowed his eyes at the angel.  _ Who the hell did this beta thing he was to tell an  _ alpha _ what to do? _ The thought had had an edge of alpha rage hazed over it. Dean’s alpha had wanted to rear up and protect what was his.

Then the beta, Castiel, had shaken his head again and tightened his grip. He’d flicked blue eyes at Sam and the other alpha and back again. As if to say,  _ take a real look at them. _

So Dean had. And saw a small, but very content, smile on Sam’s face. Something Dean hadn’t seen in way too long. His alpha had calmed instantly.  _ Anyone _ that could put that look on his baby brother couldn’t be all that bad.

Now, though, his attention was split.

Part of him itched so bad to pull the alpha off of Sam, but part of Dean’s attention was on the good looking omega that had walked in just a few minutes ago.

Michael, omega, archangel, stood in front of him, thankfully not blocking his view of Sam (though that was mostly blocked by the freaking alpha).

“I’d like to speak with you, alpha,” Michael told Dean. Dean could easily hear the command in the voice. Not that Michael was giving him a command. Oh, no. But Dean knew someone used to being obeyed when he heard it. John had had that tone, but the alpha had served in the Vietnam War and had come home only knowing how to give commands. Which had only gotten worse when Mary died.

Dean inhaled to gather air to tell the omega (angel or no) to scram. He needed to keep an eye on his brother. That inhale did him in. Brown sugar and autumn hit the alpha in a rush. It was nearly overwhelming how  _ good _ it smelled.

Some invisible switch was thrown and suddenly the alpha  _ could not _ get enough of that scent. He didn’t know what he would have done though if there hadn’t been a hand on his knee already holding him down. He turned to the culprit and bared his teeth at the offender. But blue eyes belonging to the beta angel stared him down. ...then did something wholly unexpected….

The beta bared his throat...just a little.

And a little was enough for the alpha. He paused in motion and thought.

Ever so slowly the beta brought his other hand - no - his wrist forward to be scented.

The alpha felt confused. He flicked his eyes from the beta to the omega (who hadn’t moved or spoken since that first statement) and back again. The alpha wanted the omega. There was no doubt there. But he was not used to having two people offer themselves to him. Not like this. For one night, yeah, but this was so very far from that.

Hesitantly the alpha took that wrist in his grip and brought it to his nose.

The scent of cinnamon, spice, and other nice things hit Dean like a soothing breeze. Where Michael’s scent was a hurricane to his senses Castiel’s was a balm. The two together…. That…. That Dean had no name for.  _ But that wasn’t true, _ he corrected himself as soon as he thought that. Those two sets of scents together reminded Dean of being wrapped in his mother’s protective arms when he’d been little and scared of thunder.

Michael and Castiel reminded Dean of strength and comfort.

Something Dean as used to providing for Sam, but hadn’t had for himself since Mary died.

It was something he hadn’t realized he’d missed.

Emotions began to overwhelm Dean, so he pushed himself out of the chair and tried to push past the angel in front of him; but forgot that Castiel still had a grip on him and that Michael, omega that he was was an angel. Both angels were stronger than the human alpha. If they didn’t want him to leave he couldn’t.

Dean collapsed into their hold, their embrace, and let himself be soothed by both angels’ scents.

He didn’t know what else he  _ could _ do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were going good. Like really good. But all good things come to an end...or at least to a pause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually got most of this chapter written waaaay back. But then I hit a brick wall. But good news! I've finished it (obvs) and have already started ch5! If there are any mistakes in this chapter I'm sorry. i just dont have the energy to go through it.

An amused voice broke into Sam’s comfortable haze.

“I don’t know who looks more sickly cute; you two, or them.”

Sam pulled away from the crook of Gabriel’s neck just enough to look at the speaker. It was the other male alpha archangel. Sam couldn’t recall the name Castiel and Balthazar had provided, but he didn’t care about that so much as he found the alpha’s scent more interesting. It had a winter chill to it that went well with the alpha’s ice blue eyes. But as icy as they looked Sam could see amusement in them as clearly as he’d heard it in his voice.

The alpha pointed with his chin to Sam’s left when he saw that he had the omega’s attention. When Sam turned his head in that direction it was to see Dean wrapped in the arms of not one, but two angels. Castiel and the omega archangel!

“For some reason I feel a Sarah McLachlan song would be real appropriate right about now,” the blue eyed alpha drawled.

Gabriel snickered not taking his gaze off of the trio. “I know which one, too.” He snapped his fingers and the song that had been playing cut off mid-note only to be replaced with a new one. A very familiar one. One Sam had heard dozens of times from staying up late while watching t.v. and a certain commercial would come on that pulled at the heartstrings of animal lovers, always accompanied by the same song.

The one that played now.

 

_Spend all your time waiting_

_For that second chance_

_For a break that would make it okay_

 

_There's always some reason_

_To feel not good enough_

_And it's hard at the end of the day_

 

Sam groaned. “What do I need to do to get you to change it back?” The words were out of his mouth without a thought. The look in the alphas’ eyes, one set golden honey and the other icy blue, had Sam suppressing a second groan. They both had that same look Dean got right before he pulled a prank.

 

_I need some distraction_

_Or a beautiful release_

_Memories seep from my veins_

 

_Let me be empty_

_Oh and weightless and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight_

 

Before Sam could amend the question, before Gabriel could answer, before the other alpha do more than grin an omega angel sporting a strict no-nonsense appearance, a suit more suitable for a courtroom than a date, and a severe bun strode over and planted herself between Sam and his alpha archangels ( _What?!_ My _alphas?_ ) and Dean with Michael and Castiel.

“Sirs!” The omega exclaimed. “You can’t possibly be thinking to _mate_ these…these humans!”

For a moment silenced reigned amongst the group. All that could be heard was feint chatter and the Sarah McLachlan song.

 

_In the arms of the angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

 

Sam couldn’t be certain that the others had paid any attention to the lyrics, but suddenly there was a change in body language all around as if the whole group had been reminded of _what_ they had been doing, before the female had interrupted, and _why_.

Usually when he heard the song the animal cruelty commercials were the first thing Sam thought of. Not at that moment.

Everything the song spoke of was a reminder of his past and why he sought comfort in the arms of an angel in the first place.

But this woman - this angel - didn’t think Sam and Dean were worthy of the _arch_ angels’ attention. For just a second Sam’s chest ached at the idea that he might _not_ be worthy of such a wonderful smelling alpha.

But Sam and Dean hadn’t sought them out. _Sam and Dean_ had been sought out.

Climbing off of someone should not have been as a threatening as Gabriel made it look. But it was. The strict looking angel held her ground, but began to pale. There was something in the archangel’s bearing that made Sam glad it wasn’t directed at him.

_But damn! That alpha posturing is hot!_ And that was coming from Sam; omega he might be, but he wasn’t typically turned on by that sorta thing. But this...this he could get behind. _...or on all fours for…._ With that thought Sam had to stamp down on his arousal.

Not fast enough.

There was a quiet snicker next to him.

Sam met the blue eyes of the unknown archangel alpha and only saw amusement. The blue-eyed archangel winked and turn his attention back to whatever was going on with the female omega.

A scene that displayed more than alpha posturing.

Opposite of Gabriel, who was standing tall (regardless of actual height) and shoulders out, Michael, Dean, and Cas faced the female shoulder to shoulder. It was impressive just how much she was holding her ground; having nothing to do with primary or secondary gender or even her species. It wasn’t until Michael spoke that she gave any indication of wavering, and even then Sam couldn’t really say how.

 

* * *

 

 

Gabriel was glad that Michael was the one that spoke before he could. If he had...well...he didn’t think it would have ended well. For her.

“Naomi.” Her name was spoken like a reprimand. The omega’s wings trembled and twitched as if she was going to show submission to the higher ranked omega before her, but she quickly got them under control again.

Personally, Gabriel thought Naomi was getting too big for her britches. Granted, she was good at her job (maybe too good) and was a valuable angel, often consulted, but that didn’t give her liberties that weren’t her’s to take. So her blatant opinion on who the archangels, the _First Born_ , could and could not mate was frankly ridiculous!

Michael clearly saw what Gabriel did; that slight reprimand was not going to be enough.

The way his older brother narrowed his eyes at their younger sibling made Gabriel think that there might be more going on than it appeared. Because it _appeared_ to be an uppity middle level angel thinking they had a right to say how things should or shouldn't be, especially in regards to the _Archangels_ , who Father himself had left in charge while He was away or otherwise busy.

Maybe it was more than that, or maybe it was just that Michael was angered that he was interrupted while he was having a moment with the human alpha he had chosen to mate with.

Whatever the case Michael cooled slightly when Dean placed a had on his shoulder. Those his wings, all six of them, were still puffed up in anger. Only an edge of which could be heard when Michael finally spoke again.

“Naomi, you will meet me in my office in…” Michael glanced over at Dean, who still had a hand on his shoulder, and at Castiel. The omega archangel spent a few seconds with his thoughts clear on his face. Not something Gabriel was used to seeing on his stoic older brother.

It was clear to the youngest archangel, and anyone else watching, that Michael was completely unsure with how long he should give himself with his newly potential mates before he took himself back to Heaven to take care of Naomi, and everything else that would make itself known and that would need taking care of. Heaven could easily be compared to a business; there was endless work for those in charge and Mike was CEO of the company.

It was a dilemma. Michael wanted - needed - to spend time with Dean and Castiel to see if they could be mates and how they would fit together; just like Gabriel would with Sam. The youngest archangel eyed Lucifer where he was still standing by Sam’s chair and then towards Raphael.

_It looks like she found a fool she could tolerate after all_ , Gabriel thought to himself happily. She looked like she was truly enjoying herself talking to a cute redheaded female omega.

Gabriel’s gaze fell back to Lucifer. He wasn’t sure what was going on there, but had a feeling that Gabriel wouldn’t get Sam to himself (not that he really thought that he would). The archangel suppressed a sigh. If everything went well and Sam agreed to be his mate then they would absolutely need more in the flock for Sam to bare and give birth successfully to any angelic offspring. For a human to hold so much grace was risky at the best of times and down right dangerous any other time. So if Lucifer and Sam had even the slightest interest in each other it would need to be encouraged even if all they formed was a soulbound.

That meant all the archangels would be down on Earth and away from the office (to keep the metaphor going).

Gabriel nearly sighed then. Could they even afford to have all four archangels away from Heaven at the same time just so they could find, and confirm, a mate and courtship?

 

* * *

 

 

Sam looked from angel to angel. Something was wrong by the way Michael had trailed off, how Gabriel now looked worried, and especially how the woman, Naomi, had gone from nervous to smug in an instant. Even Castiel looked ill at eased with the new situation.

There was something all the angels knew that the humans in the group didn’t. It was the only explanation for the change in tension.

Sam’s mind began to work frantically. He had done a quite a bit of research before coming to Cupid’s Arrow. If he was going to even potentially mate to an angel he was going to want to know as much as he could before hand.

Unfortunately not much of the information was current. Most of what Sam found was marked as Lore. So not all of it was going to be accurate, true, but enough of it matched up that those parts _had_ to be true. Like hierarchy, for an example….

Sam could feel the blood draining from his face.

Hierarchy was important to angels. Gabriel and his sibling were archangels. And archangels were at the top of the pyramid right under the Creator Himself. Which made the archangel equivalent to Princes. Princes who required to rule while their Father was busy.

All of that boiled down to….

“You can’t stay.” Sam’s stricken tone was quiet, but loud enough for an angel to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wanna beta this fic....? maybe poke me to work on it? help me when I get stuck? don't make me beg, please....  
> I can be found, some days, on Tumblr @stuckatsix. feel free to msg me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam works himself into a panic attack and Lucifer comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The panic attack is pretty brief.
> 
> To be honest I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. I wanted to add more, but well it didn't happen, and my muse is telling me to just move on to the next chapter. *shrugs* It is what it is.

“You can’t stay.”

The words were a mix of sadness and realization. Spoken so quietly that it was hard to tell who they had come from if it weren’t for the stench that rode off of the omega in front of Lucifer.

Suddenly the alpha’s need to know this particular omega transformed into a need to protect and soothe him. An urge that  had only been triggered with Raphael and Gabriel, but not since they were all fledglings.

The angels appeared to react in tandem.

Lucifer laid a comforting hand on the omega’s shoulder. Gabriel turned and squatted in front of him and laid his hands on the omega’s knees. Both Michael and Castiel walked over and placed a gentle hand on the omega; one on his arm, the other placed their’s on the other shoulder.

Naomi, no surprise, scowled at the group.

The human alpha frowned at his own loss, until his nostrils flared and he got a whiff of the omega’s distress. Once he did he was over beside his brother so fast as if he had his own set of wings. He shoved his way between Michael and Gabriel so he could put his hands on his brother’s face, bringing the omega’s full attention to himself.

“What’s the matter, Sammy?”

The human alpha hadn’t heard what had got the angels moving, but Lucifer was happy to see the brother move to sooth the other so fast. The archangel was well aware that not all human families would do that for one another.

“They can’t stay, Dean,” the omega whispered to his brother, the sadness still thick in voice and scent. “They can’t stay,” he repeated like it was all he could think of. When Sammy went on Lucifer understood why that sentence was so important. “They’re archangels, Dean. Michael and Gabriel. They have to go back to Heaven and they can’t stay with us!”

“Whatdya mean, Sam? They only just got here. We only just met them.”

“Don’t you see? They are _archangels_! They rule Heaven!” Sam’s voice had become urgent, like he was willing his brother to get a clue.

Instead of waiting to see if Dean understood yet Lucifer exchanged a glance with his brothers. Their faces said the same thing Lucifer was thinking. None of it was a happy thought. Sam was right. What were any of them thinking? How could Michael and Gabriel (or even Lucifer and Raphael for that matter) possibly think about courtship when Heaven took nearly all their time? Courting mortals _had_ to happen on Earth.

“Dean! You don't get it!” Anger had joined the sorrow in Sam’s voice. “They can’t stay here, _on Earth_ , long enough to court either of us! And, no, we can’t go with them. Only angels and the dead are able to enter Heaven!” The omega was nearly yelling with his frustration at his brother.

Sam could not believe this was happening to him.

He'd come here to maybe find a mate, and Sam was just about sure he had when the _best_ smelling alpha (even better than Jess) chose _Sam_ and climbed into Sam's lap like the alpha belonged there. And now Sam wasn’t even getting a _chance_ to know him. All because the alpha was the ruling class of Heaven! 

It wasn't fair!!

Sam didn't realize something was wrong until he had two alphas trying to calm him. Not that it did much good. They both were getting in each other's way.

Sam’s breaths were coming fast and shallow and his eyes were blinded by tears, but he could still hear.

“Move aside, short stack.” That was Dean. Sam would’ve whimpered for his big brother if he could just get his breathing under control. If anyone could bring him out of a spiral it was Dean. His big brother was the one single constant through Sam’s entire life. When everything went wrong Dean was there. When they were little and on the move they had each other, when their Dad died, when Jess died in that fire...after Ruby….

“Yeah? Who do you think you are, lumberjack, his alpha?”

“Closest thing he’s got, tinkerbell. Now, move!” Dean growled the last.

A whimper finally forced itself out.

 

* * *

 

 

Lucifer scowled. It was all so stupid. Two alphas arguing over who got to comfort the distressed omega and neither could see that the omega in question was getting worse for the _lack_ of comfort.

The archangel hadn’t come today to look for a mate for himself, only to support Michael and Gabriel, his two siblings that had come seeking mates. He’d thought that finding a mate like common humans did was a waste of time, but watching Gabriel zero in on the tall omega like that...well, he had had a change in opinion.

From observation Lucifer had quickly gathered that the tall omega was going to be central to any flock his siblings created with these humans, especially when Michael chose the omega’s alpha brother. That one...Lucifer had seen how the alpha had moved as if he was going to tear Gabriel off of his omega brother, only young Castiel had held the alpha back from doing so. Lucifer would have done the same thing for either of his younger siblings, or Michael, if the positions were reversed. It was good to see that same closeness among the two humans that his siblings had chosen for mates.

But now no one was moving to take care of the distressed omega. The human alpha and Gabriel were arguing who had the right to do it. Michael and Castiel...Lucifer could see that those two weren’t sure what to do to handle the situation.

Lucifer would just have to do it himself.

He placed a cool hand on the omega’s neck and bent enough to whisper in his ear. In a calm steady voice Lucifer instructed, “Breathe for me, omega. Nice and slow. Breathe in.” The alpha took a deep breath to demonstrate. Then on the exhale he told the omega to, “Breathe out.” It only took one more repetition before the omega followed along.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has a solution.

Dean felt like a heel that he had been too busy arguing with tinkerbell about who was going to comfort Sam that Sam had a panic attack.

He supposed that luckily the blond archangel alpha stepped up to bat while Dean was too busy being a bonehead about letting the alpha Sam was likely going to mate take care of Sam.

But that was the thing. Sam was _Dean’s_ little brother. Dean had always been the one to take care of Sam. Every since Sam had been a baby Dean had always been there. Changing diapers, prepping bottles, teaching him to read; then later comforting his little brother after Jessica died, and most recently the whole disaster with that Ruby bitch.

Letting _anyone_ else take care of Sam was not easy for Dean.

Then the choice of who was going to sooth Sam was taken out of both Dean’s and the short archangel’s hands. And amazingly this archangel guy was so good at calming Sam that Dean couldn’t’ve done a better job of it himself.

Dean nodded his thanks to the blond, gave a great big shove and moved shorty out of his way.

As Dean brought his hands up to cup Sam’s face the blond archangel took his hand back and shifted back, but only just a bit; like he didn’t want to go far.

“It’s alright, Sammy. I’m here. Everything will be alright.”

The look in Sam’s eyes told Dean that his brother wanted to believe, but just wasn’t sure that he could.

And, frankly, finding out that these guys had come and chosen them…. And even if Dean hadn’t truly been up for the whole idea of dating, let alone _mating_ , angels in the first place…. But that...that feeling...of being content and whole he had felt while being wrapped in Michael and Castiel…. Well, that had been the best damned feeling in Dean’s entire life.

Dean should have known that Good Things weren’t meant for the Winchesters. Sam didn’t have a monopoly on The Worst Shit that could happen to a person.

When simply stated meant that Dean had no reassurances to give his brother, who desperately needed some.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Michael, archangel, First and Eldest of all his Father’s creations, stood helplessly as the brother of the alpha he had chosen as a mate had a panic attack that Michael’s own younger brother, Lucifer, was able to calm.

Michael, the most powerful being on the room, and likely on Earth, could do nothing in the face of one small simple truth.

The archangels could not stay and court their chosen mates.

And there were more than Dean and his brother that could be counted in that group.

Michel didn’t have to turn and see his sister to know that Raphael had indeed found a potential mate of her own. He could feel warmth, happiness, and amusement radiating from her grace even though she stood across the room.

Even Lucifer looked to be cultivating some form of affection for Gabriel’s chosen mate.

Truly the spark of joy that the group of angels and humans had felt had been quickly snuffed out by Naomi. But as much as Michael wanted to he could not blame her. As Sam had told Dean, Michael and his siblings ruled Heaven while their Father was away.

Michael was struck with a thought and that thought sparked others. The archangel’s mind began to race.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Gabriel picked himself up off of the carpeted floor, straightened his clothes, and moved to stand next to Luci.

“What are we going to do, Luci?” Gabriel asked his older brother. He was feeling as despondent as the human brothers smelled and looked.

It was easy to see that the one Sam truly needed was his older brother. Really, Gabriel understood that. It was why in the end he had let Dean shove him aside. ...and he might have been a little jealous that Luci had done exactly what Gabriel had wanted to do, but he had been too preoccupied by arguing with Dean to see who had the “right” to sooth Sam.

A soft feathery touch pulled Gabriel closer to his older brother. He sighed into the comfort his brother’s winged embrace gave him.

“I think Michael might have an idea,” Lucifer answered.

Gabriel shifted his gaze to his eldest brother.

Sure enough Michael’s eyes were darting around sightlessly. Gabriel straightened up from the slumped pose he hadn’t noticed taking on. Whenever Michael got like that it meant he was thinking hard and fast. The eldest archangel wasn’t labeled General of Heaven’s Armies for nothing.

Gabriel watched his elder brother for a full minute, hope growing in his chest, before the older archangel’s eyes focus back on the here and now.

Hope died an agonizing death when Michael met Gabriel’s gaze. The older archangel shook his head. Michael, Heaven’s Great General, couldn’t come up with a solution.

With one last glance towards where Dean comforted the omega Gabriel ached to be holding, the mate he thought he was going to get to court, but no longer, the Messenger, Heaven’s Fastest Angel, spread open all six wings and gave into the sudden tugging on his grace. After all, there was no point in staying….

 

 

* * *

 

 

Gabriel had had no idea where he was going when he left Cupid’s Arrow. He was quite literally flying blind. A terribly Bad Idea for _any_ angel to do. Being an archangel Gabriel was at least built to take on nearly anything in existence. So he wasn’t exactly helpless wherever he was going.

Not that he cared right then. He had just left the one omega that he had  _ever_ truly wanted to be with. One sniff and Gabriel had been hooked, he’d known in a instance that this scent belonged to the omega that must have been made for him. Anyone they would have bonded to form a flock would have been inconsequential. All that had mattered was that Gabriel had _finally_ found a mate. Someone he had hoped he could spend the rest of Eternity with.

Now all that was gone. And all Gabriel would have was a measly couple of minutes of memory of what he imagined Heaven felt like to a soul.

But all those thoughts were wiped away as Gabriel found himself in the Throne Room in Heaven and was wrapped in a familiar embrace as soon as he landed. An embrace he hadn’t been in way too freakin’ long.

Gabriel sighed and let the warmth of his Father sooth his grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i actually shed a few tears as i wrote Gabriel's angst. i won't lie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A problem get solved. Gabriel gets flashy, then gets serious (briefly) and some very important questions get asked and answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woowee! It's amazing what you can get done when that gosh darn Writer's Block gets out of the way!

Chuck let His youngest archangel sob into His shoulder. It was a very human thing to do, but Gabriel had always been the one son that was the most enthralled with humans...and likely the only one that had spent the most time among them (other than Chuck Himself); so it wasn’t really a surprise (not when you are an omniscient being, of course) that Gabriel needed that form of an outlet.

When Gabriel’s sobs died down and his breathing evened out and his grace mostly settled down the archangel drew back to finally get a look at the form his Father had taken.

Chuck gave His son a hesitant smile. He knew He didn’t look all that impressive (and He  _ had _ been away a rather long time).

But He needn’t’ve worried. There was no judgement in His son’s face. What Chuck saw was worse. Gabriel grin and grace could have lit up the room, if it wasn’t for the sadness in the archangel’s eyes.

“You’re back, Pops!” Gabriel squeezed Chuck tightly. “I’ve missed you so much,” he whispered.

“I know,” Chuck soothed, running a hand over Gabriel’s hair.

The archangel’s head shot up. “Why’d you come back now?”

Chuck smiled gently. “Let’s just say I came back when my kids needed me the most.” Gabriel opened his mouth to ask why, but his Father spoke again. In a near scolding tone He said, “Did you really think I’d create a flock for my most precious children and then not give them a way to be together?” There was a twinkle in Chuck’s eye that most were familiar seeing in Gabriel’s.

Gabriel had nothing he could say to that. It was what he had been thinking as he’d flown away from Sam. The archangel blushed at the reminder.

Chuck chuckled. He pulled away but left a hand on His son’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, Gabriel, you couldn't have known I’d be back.” Chuck gave His son’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “Now since I’ll be stuck here for awhile I will need you to give your siblings a message for me….”

 

 

* * *

 

 

A moment later, after a hug goodbye, Chuck stopped Gabriel before he could leave.

“Just one more thing, Gabriel.”

“Yeah, Dad?” Gabriel asked, wings spread and ready to take off.

If Chuck had been anyone other than who He was Gabriel would have said that He had an evil look in His eyes just then. But nah….

“When you get back down there, do be sure to tell Naomi that I want to see her right away.”

Gabriel’s eyes opened wide, then he grinned. Ho ho! He really hoped she got what was coming to her! It’d teach her to think she could tell archangels who they could or couldn’t mate!

Chuck winked.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Back on Earth, and back in Cupid’s Arrow things were pretty much how Gabriel left them.

That is to say not in high spirits.

Well! That was about to change!

Gabriel pulled out a few old tricks and made an entrance the likes of which hadn’t been seen since he announced to that one couple in Bethlehem that were going to raise God’s kid.

In a beam of bright light while the sound system played a song that mimicked angels singing Gabriel landed near the group of angels and humans that looked more like mourners at a funeral. 

_ Not for long! _ Gabriel grinned to himself.

“Hark! And weep not, for I bring great tidings!” Gabriel began. He would have giggled at the look on every single face in the place if he weren’t trying to be so serious.

Except for Mikey’s though…

“Gabriel-”

Oh, dear that was his Big Brother voice!

Gabriel glared. “I said, ‘Hark!’, bro! So listen up! Everything’s okay! Dad’s back and He’s sticking around a while.”

If he hadn’t already had the attention of the entire room  _ that _ would have done it.

With a thought Gabriel cut the bright light and stopped the heavenly choir.

The Messenger turned to his larger audience. “Yeah, you heard me right. Now! Back to your own business!” Gabriel shooed them away with both hands. Some of his brethren flew away instead of turning back to their conversation partners.  _ Eh, Dad probably knew that was going to happen.  _ (Chuck did.)

When Gabriel turn towards those he was most concerned with he saw something that made him grin evilly.

Naomi was trying to fly away, but clearly could not. One of Gabriel’s older siblings had tied a bit of grace around her wings preventing her from leaving too soon.

“You,” he told her and watched Naomi flinch subtly. “You, Dad wants to see pronto.”

Michael withdrew his grace and the seraph vanished.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Once more Sam watched the alpha archangel walk towards him. The image was just as captivating as it had been the first time.

Dean quickly stood and moved aside, but stayed close, a hand resting on his brother’s shoulder.

This time instead of climbing into Sam’s lap Gabriel went to one knee in front of the omega. If the angel had been wearing armor the scene would have looked something out of a Medieval painting, Sam thought idly.

Gabriel winked.

_ Could he have read my thoughts?! _ Sam blushed.

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows and Sam’s blush darkened.

Gabriel grinned even as he spoke. “Samuel Winchester, will you do me the honor of allowing me to court you and to create a flock with you and any others that might join us?”

At first all Sam could do was blink a the archangel.

Yeah, he had come to Cupid’s Arrow expecting, hoping really, to be matched up with an angel, someone that he prayed wouldn’t end in disaster like every single previous relationship. In all of Sam’s wildest dreams had he thought an  _ archangel _ would give him a formal proposal. He certainly hadn’t expected Gabriel to smell so perfectly of Home.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Balthazar still sat in the same seat he had taken up since that little weasel Metatron had scared away those lovelies he’d been talking to (no thanks to Castiel, but that's besides the point). Originally, he’d only wanted to get a look at what Castiel had thought was worth protecting from Metatron. And, boy, did that turn out to be the best decision Balthazar had made all day! Front row seats to the best drama he’d seen in real long time. If it there was one thing humans were good for it was alcohol and drama.

Usually he stayed away from all the fuss, unless it was in Balthazar’s favor. But this… this the seraph had a good feeling about.

Balthazar watched as Sam blinked at Gabriel.

That just wouldn’t do! Not when the omega clearly wanted to say yes. He guessed he would just have to help the boy himself. Lucky for Sam he liked the omega.

Balthazar uncrossed his legs, leaned forward, and said, “This is where you say ‘yes’, Sam.”

Sam blushed and Dean snickered.

Balthazar couldn’t see Gabriel’s face but one of the archangel’s wings stretched out and ruffled one of Balthazar's own. The beta easily hid any outward signs of how much the gesture meant to him, but his wings easily gave him away to every other angel when they fluffed up happily.

Finally, Sam nodded.

Balthazar rolled his eyes.

Gabriel chuckled quietly. “I’m going to need a vocal response, Sammy.”

“It’s Sam,” Sam replied like it was an automatic response. (Which it was. Very few people were allowed to call him by his nickname.)

This time Dean rolled his eyes. “C’mon, Sammy you can do better than that. He asked you a question.”

Sam took a visible deep breath, as if he needed to fortify himself, and finally gave a proper reply.

“Yes, Gabriel, you may court me and...uh...create a...a flock with me and any who might join us,” Sam stumbled his way through the formal phrasing Gabriel had used.

Gabriel hooted and quiet literally jumped for joy.

Rolling of the eyes appeared to be the theme of the hour. Michael rolled his own and tapped Dean on the shoulder.

Balthazar could tell that Michael would have asked the same question that Gabriel had if Dean hadn’t stopped the archangel.

The human alpha shook his head.  “Nope, uh-uh. That’s my question.” He cleared his throat. “Um, Michael, will you do me-”

Castiel spoke up with, “Us. Will you do us the honor, Michael, of allowing Dean and I to court you and to form a flock with you.” His gaze flicked over to Sam and Gabriel and back again. “And any others that might join us,” the seraph added.

Dean and Michael glanced at their brothers where Gabriel had climbed back in to Sam’s lap and was nuzzling and scenting the omega. Michael’s eyes then flicked over to Lucifer, who was watching the pair in front of him with a gentle smile and a thoughtful look.

Michael returned his attention to the alpha and beta in front of him and smiled. “Yes. Dean and Castiel, you may court me and create a flock with me and whomever might join us. I think that would make me very happy.”

Balthazar made a decision. One he had begun thinking about as he’d watched everything between the angels and the Winchesters. There was something magnetic about the brothers that made the seraph think it wouldn’t be so bad being in a flock with them. In fact...it might be the best fun Balthazar had had in a  _ very long _ time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. But! Don't cry, dearies, I've turned this idea into a series. The Winchester Flock. So don't forget to subscribe to the series if ya wanna read the next adventure for the gang in How To Date Angels. And I'm very open to ideas how Sam and Dean do that.

**Author's Note:**

> on Tumblr @stuckatsix


End file.
